


Character chronicles

by QuietRaven145



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: I'll change this later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietRaven145/pseuds/QuietRaven145
Summary: Yep, a book with all the characters backstories. Some are sweet, some downright twisted and everything else!





	Character chronicles

* * *

_**Trigger warning: Suicidal thoughts, violence, mentions of abuse and violations.** _

* * *

**Chapter I: Never ceasing nightmares...**

The night is eerily quiet- the silence broken by the sloshing of tidal waves and the ominous cheerful laughter of dragons,yellow light coming from the circular windows. 

The booming gruff laughter echoes far within the sailing vessel, carrying through the hallway and mixing in with the sinister wails of desperation, sobbing and agonized screams of poor unfortunate souls,the angered shouts that swiftly blend in with crying and crazed cackling-a cacophony of horrible sounds that is considered music in the ears of the wicked.

Amongst those noises, if one were to walk down the stairs and continue ahead down the carpeted hall of the first floor- on their left they would see the doors of three rooms separated by walls of solid wood, connecting them together with sliding doors of cheap glass, ugly and tattered wallpapers glued to them to mimic a screen-the paintings hardly comprehensible. 

There,they would hear the sound of fearful or anguished whimpers and colorful slurs of insults, the cries from one of the three rooms almost drowning out the pained moans from another. The screams for help and despairing yowls coming from the cargo only aid in painting a much more unnerving picture. 

None of the victims caged, tormented and tarnished can be graced by rescue,nor have ever been- some being sold later at a market and others oftentimes meeting their deaths while still trapped in the tiny prison they've been hurtled into callously. 

It seems like the Elements have forgotten some of their children on this ship, only watching without making a move to save- it really makes the captive dragons question them, and how much of what the gods had uttered is truth. Why would Shadowmother,Plaguebringer and any of the rest just sit back and watch on nonchalantly if they're so keen on their creations? And frankly, the great harpy leader Talona doesn't seem to be any better..But she's not a goddess, right? Either way, they're doomed and there's no escape. 

And if some do indeed manage to break free from their confines, they would be mauled by the patrol guard walking around the hall. Or be brought to the Captain's cabin- never to return again. 

.

.

.

.

Inside one of the joined tiny rooms lies a Serthis Alchemist with a short stature, sapphire blue eyes screwed shut, body racked by violent coughs and hacking, the tail convulsing. His long dark brown hair is disheveled wildly and his carmine scaled tail is dulled, marred by varying scars and bruises with some of the scales chipped or missing.

The room is tiny,the air stale and thickened with the unshakable stench of dried blood and musk mixed together, making it difficult to breathe without vomiting. 

The beast lays on the wooden floor on his side numbly, clothes thrown in the corner haphazardly, the coughs fading away only for a brief moment. He seems to be still retaining enough muscle on his bones to still look semi- normal instead of completely like a literal living corpse but is most definitely teetering down to that point.

Only his heavy slow breathing can be heard as he gasps for air through his opened mouth..

One, two minutes pass. 

He doesn't move much, save for ever so slowly curling in on himself, choking out muted whimpers and sobs as hot tears run down his hollowing cheeks, down his chin before sliding to the wooden planks. His sobbing is interrupted by more coughs that got progressively worse until his whole body was lurching forward and trembling- the sickening sound of blood spilling on the floor signaling the end of the coughing episode. 

Another two minutes pass by. The room is quiet, a stark contrast to the booming sniggers and chortles of the second floor above the 'fun session' chambers.

How long has it been since his last ratty meal? 

He's hungry. No- _starving._

How long has he been here on this maddening vessel? Ten years? Twenty? 

He doesn't know, long since has lost track of time in general. 

What does it matter how long it has been anyway? When every single second of his life,as much of it he remembers, is filled with agony and misery? When it's all a living hell? When he's constantly being violated?

It's honestly a miracle and wonder how he hasn't killed himself yet. Or has completely gone off the rails and became insane. 

With each day death seems sweeter and sweeter than ever,awfully tempting. At least he would finally put himself out of his miseries and go to a better place where he will no longer suffer. Where he will be for once, truly safe. 

The Serthis strains his ears, at last opening his eyes with a frown- no footsteps are coming his way, it's like the hallways are deserted. 

He slowly pushes himself off the floor, propping himself up on his shaky hands to keep from ungraciously splashing back into the puddles of blood and pools of slimy milky white seed around him- his body throbbing and sore from his 'fun' with the ship visitors, stilling once again for a moment longer. 

Still no approaching steps. 

Three,four minutes slink away. 

Jevudhat coughs one more time, stretching out his tail to its full length, twisting his lips into a grimace of disgust as it made contact with the substance and turned his head away sharply- gaging at the wet sticky sensation, feeling thoroughly exhausted and mortified, furious yet...also terrified to the very core of his being, every fiber screaming at him to get up and flee while he still has a chance,book it while nobody's around yet.

But it's also that very same blind broken terror that keeps him petrified in his spot and dampens whatever tiny simmers of fury-borne courage. 

What if someone else does this again? A maren? Another dragon? What if some of the visitors come down in that moment and catch him? Do it again as punishment for trying to escape? 

A deep frown etches itself on his square shaped face, anger rising back again.

It doesn't matter! There's no difference! Reward, punishment, or whatever other bullshit those damned creatures call it! It's always the same in the end! 

They take from him and toss him aside like nothing! And they will do it regardless! 

A shudder runs down his spine at the memories of the encounters with the dragon and the ones before it. His back hurts like hell, the gashes still bleeding a little. The rest of his skinny body is sore and throbbing. The recent flashbacks of clawed hands, slurred yells and rough thrusts- the pain of it as the reptilians carelessly explore his body. It still hurts. He shudders once again.

The Beastclans member nearly yells out of pure rage at the memories, eyes trailing down to the sticky pools of white and red,wrinkling his nose in absolute revulsion. He's still bleeding from that encounter minutes ago. 

What if he doesn't make it? What if he gets caught anyway regardless? 

It doesn't matter. 

This time he flinched as a very recent flashback of the last time the Captain has played surgeon with him being the Guinea pig for the sadistic experiments played out in his mind's eye. A small amount of his anger faded. 

The high shocks of electricity- he is still unsure as to how he survived that when his chest was literally cut wide open, exposing all of his organs including his heart which raced at the time, trying to keep up with the shocks that coursed through him. It still plagues him, haunts his already painful enough nightmares whenever he happens to slip up and let himself sleep longer than five seconds. Definitely an insomniac.

The Alchemist lifts his scaly tail from the white puddle and curls it around himself on a more dry patch, nearly gaging again due to the unbearable reeking of the vicinity.

Maybe he should open the circular window and slip out into the ocean anyway.

What if he drowns? Gets swept by the currents?

Well, it doesn't sound so bad. It actually sounds quite pleasant. Maybe it would be for the best. 

As for those wretched bastards cackling above him- they couldn't care less whether he's still alive or not, to them his disappearance would mean nothing. He only prays for them to get what they all deserve- die a grisly death and rot, and burn while the Shade consumes them! If only he was strong enough-! He would have gotten his revenge long ago! 

Hesitantly, Jevudhat sits up properly, lifting one hand to carefully trace over the gnarly deep bite marks spanning around his neck and throat, his glower deepening and turning into grim snarl. The he can't speak. 

With an exasperated hiss the tanned Serthis opens his mouth in a silent scream of pure rage, jaws extending to a full ninety degree angle and giving him a much more serpentine appearance while he 'bellows' his frustrations in a useless display of aggression- a clear show of just how powerless, desperate and helpless he feels. It frustrates him to no end. 

He clamps his mouth shut, gritting and bearing his blackened teeth while clutching at his head. It's not fair! 

After a while the Alchemist eventually calmed down enough to let his arms drop by his sides limply and relaxes his face, settling for a look of cold resentment then rises up on his tail, swaying a little before regaining his balance. A haggard sigh slips past his lips as he lifts his head up to gaze out at the rolling waves and night sky with longing. 

There are blurry memories of him having a better life than the hell now, when he was a young child, learning his native language for the first time alongside many others like him. 

The gentle face of his mother flickers through his mind, beautiful leaf green eyes and soft lips curled up in a fond smile..Her hand resting on his shoulder reassuringly as she murmurs something to him, voice sweet and ringing. 

His heart aches and he clings on the vague memory, lifting a hand to place it on the glass panel. 

The night is... beautiful outside, despite the lack of stars on the sky. 

Jevudhat was so lost in his musings that he didn't notice when a Serpentine woman slipped into the cramped room and tensed as a small dark green feminine hand touched his scarred shoulder gently. 

"Hey, relax scalwag, it be jus' me- Shenzi." A sweet yet gruff feminine soprano voice spoke from behind him quietly and the hands turned him around so that he was gazing directly up into the concerned coal brown eyes of his best friend.

He slowly blinked then a weak smile began tugging on his lips, finally registering the presence of the other beast. Out of the whole crew, after the demise of the few dragons who actually treated him like an actual person- Shercei Greenfang was the only person left to look out for him. 

Thanks to her vicious and aggressive fighting, the captain has selected her as a second in command on the ship. Ever since day one here, she and the Alchemist have been close and rarely separated, the first always rejoicing his side after being forced away. 

This is why he is still alive and sane. He wouldn't be if it wasn't for her. 

The pirate lady looked him over with the usual frown of worry and sympathy, checking for any other injuries before nodding to herself and slithering into the room- making a bee line for the top right corner.

He listened to the sound of faint rustling of fabric and disapproving muttering as she retrieved his clothes, pausing for a short second rummage through the supplies packed into the surprisingly sturdy reed basket hanging from her arm.

After checking them, Shercei crossed the room back to where the other was frozen, taking out a towel as she slinked and held it out with resolute expression when she came to stand before him. 

The tanned Serthis took it and wrapped it around his waist tightly, fussing over it for a couple of seconds as his skinny hands shook while he was tying the cloth, halting when he heard his companion click her tongue.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, here- hang on. Hands to the sides, move 'em outta teh way." The Opheodrys said, taking hold of the two ends of the fabric and tying them up into a secure knot. Jevudhat awkwardly fidgeted with his hands, averting his eyes to the side in embarrassment, unintentionally signing his thoughts. 

_This is ridiculous. I'm a thirty year old man, and yet you keep doing all the work for me like a hen. I mean, bringing me food and whatnot...I should be able to do this on my own- not have someone else do it! It's...so mortifying. And besides- I'm not disabled! You know I can move,right?_

The gestures he made were slightly exasperated and his small hands moved quickly, making it a near impossible task to understand what exactly he is saying. 

His friend drew back and watched him with a calm, patient look as she waited for him to stop then spoke up again, tone sounding strained as she talked, her dull olive green scaled tail swishing around.

"Me know, me know matey, but ye can't verily..Jus' look at yerself! Ye neigh-look on a movin' skeleton! Nay t' mention tha' tha' wretched patrol won't let ye, or anyone else sail anywhere." 

At the quizzical look her comrade gave her, she rolled her eyes and corrected herself- "Fine, go. Nay sail. Me meant 'go'." Then she carried on, adding as an afterthought- "I came down 'ere as soon as possible before Arren could. I don't think ye wanna 'ave a scuffle with her at teh moment. So we better get goin'." 

Shercei noted, handing Jevudhat his white coat.

He took it and quietly began trailing after her, or was intending on but the second in command dragged him to the first room connected to this one, pushing the screen to the side and easily ushering her baffled companion in then slid the screen door back.

_Are we supposed to go to the cargo instead, Shenzi? What are you doing?_

The coal eyed snake smirked playfully.

"Certainly not whatever perverted things you think. Now, if ye would so kind to hop on that lil stool over there?" She teased, voice now cheeky and humorous as she leaned on the doorframe casually- folding her arms over her chest, watching him expectantly in an almost knowing manner. 

The blue eyed man stared at her scandalized, jaw nearly dropping to the ground in utter disbelief and shock before quickly recovering and signing indignantly-

_Shenzi!_

"Ye better go there so we can get this done with. Savage will be snouting about soon. " 

With an irritated scoff and silent muttering, the Beastclans member was finally seated on the little stool in front of the tall mirror, curling his tail around the chair's legs- fixing his attention on his reflection staring back grumpily. 

Soon Shercei stood behind his back with the basket put on the floor, a cloth drenched with the closest substance that could pass as a disinfectant and fresh wrappings. She gingerly peeled part of the coat down to expose and get a better look at the wounds. 

Jevudhat hissed in displeasure as the rum-soaked rag came into contact with the open injuries on his back. 

"Bear with me Jevu. This will sting for a second more and you likely won't have to hear of it again. Couldn't find any real bacteria killer, so this as close as I can get. Remember when mama told us?" She inquired softly while she worked to distract him from the nasty sensation, cleaning up the gashes- backing up to retrieve the nearby bucket of water sitting at the foot of the mirror. 

He does. But he would rather not. 

He didn't answer, opting to remain quiet instead and listen to his fellow shipmate's melody. It was soothing to hear her sing or hum. 

The faint thunk of metal hitting wood informed him that the peach haired woman was back, her words causing him to stiffen up slightly. 

"Good news, we made it this far. Bad news, now's the nasty part." 

The serpentine male turned his head to look over his shoulder and at his friend, wordlessly asking ' _is it that bad???'_

Her skin is pale greenish for her upper body, her hair cut at shoulder length with two streaks of white dangling from the sides and cascading down her chest, tinted with orange war paint- only the left being tied up with a ribbon. 

A small section of the locks is braided into small braids, adorned with colorful beads, a dull red bandana resting on her forehead. 

She has a bit of a stocky and tall stature, much stronger.

The Opheodrys wears her usual outfit consisting of a dulled grayish bra with two thin straps of thread and loops of brown silks, a shash tied up at her waist. 


End file.
